The overall goal of the CCSG Cancer Control Program is to increase significantly the number of pediatric cancer patients receiving the most modern therapy and disease management to reduce cancer morbidity and mortality. The specific objectives are to: expand and strengthen existing networks of affiliate hospitals and clinics surrounding each sponsor institution; provide current therapeutic guidelines throughout the referral networks; implement a system of performance evaluation; upgrade the level of expertise of community health professionals; compare the care provided in the referral networks with the clinical trials program; and ensure rapid dissemination of new imformation about improved methods of effective therapy.